thelegonewsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Indiana Jones
LEGO Indiana Jones is a LEGO theme based on the Indiana Jones film franchise licensed by Lucasfilm. The exclusive franchise was first announced in June of 2007, and followed the successful LEGO Star Wars franchise, also with Lucasfilm. The first set of products were launched in 2008, based upon two of the three earlier films (Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Last Crusade). Sets featuring scenes from the fourth film, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, were released alongside the film, later in 2008. The Temple of Doom was not featured until 2009, in a large set which recreated the mine-cart chase using new narrow-gauge LEGO train tracks. The theme was also made into a video game series. LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ''was released on June 3rd, 2008, based on the original trilogy. A sequel, called ''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, was released in November 2009, including scenes from the new movie Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, along with a level editor feature. A computer-animated short film series called LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, directed by Peter Pedersen, was also released on the official LEGO website. It combines details from all four Indiana Jones films in one adventure. From January 2, 2008, and onward LEGO released 5 sets of the Raiders of the Lost Ark ''theme. The main characters are ''Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, a hot tempered, independent ex-girlfriend. From December 2008 and onwards LEGO released 2 more sets from the Temple of Doom theme. The main characters are Indy, his little helper, Short Round, and a reluctant nightclub singer, Willie Scott. On January 2, 2008, and onward LEGO released 3 more sets from the Last Crusade theme. The main characters are Young Indiana Jones, Indy ''and his cantankerous father, Professor Jones.' Released in May 2008 and onwards LEGO came out with 7 sets from 'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 'theme. The main characters are '''Indy, a rebellious young Mutt (later revealed at the end of the movie that he is Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood's son), an icy cold, devastatingly beautiful Irina Spalko, and once again Indy's hot tempered, independent ex-girlfriend, Marion Ravenwood. Raiders of the Lost Ark (2008-2009): *7195 - Ambush in Cairo *7621 - Indiana Jones and the Lost Tomb *7622 - Race for the Stolen Treasure *7623 - Temple Escape *7683 - Flight on the Flying Wing *K7623 - Indiana Jones Classic Adventure Collection '' '''Temple of Doom (2008-2009): '*7682 - Shanghai Chase *7199 - The Temple of Doom '' '' *K7623 - Indiana Jones Classic Adventures Collection *7620 - Indiana Jones Motorcycle Chase *7197 - Venice Canal Chase *7198 - Fighter Plane Attack '' '' *7624 - Jungle Duel *7625 - River Chase *7626 - Jungle Cutter *7627 - Temple of the Cyrstal Skull *7628 - Peril in Peru *7196 - Chauchilla Cemetry Battle *20004 - Indiana Jones Jungle Cruiser Category:Johnny Thunder Category:LEGO Category:LEGO.com Category:Theme Category:Themes